


Drip Drip Drop 滴滴答

by jojo_joe



Series: Bang Bang Bong [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 来自乱老师的梗。Bang Bang Bong的反转AU设定，恶魔黑羊产崽。非常，非常，非常CULT，血糊淋拉。





	Drip Drip Drop 滴滴答

乱老师的[绝美配图](http://kelommc.lofter.com/post/3de8c8_1c69c679a)

MUSH老师的[绝美配图](http://mushfanart.lofter.com/post/1d45089b_1c69ac028)

（我好幸福T T）

* * *

直到现在，克鲁利也想不明白，他为什么会在凌晨两点的时候来找亚茨拉菲尔，唯一合理又最不合理的解释只有鬼迷心窍。  
那天从入夜后便下起暴雨，他敲响音像店的铁门时，天边响起震耳欲聋的闷雷，雨水在路面砸出颇为骇人的轰鸣，水雾打湿到天使的小腿。  
门吱呀——一声开了，亚茨没有开灯，也没有睡着。  
他在尖叫。

亚茨拉菲尔平日说话带南方腔，咬住元音的方式总是裹得又圆又长，舌头卷起靠向上齿，还会一触及分地点出俏皮的水声。惊恐或是激动，要么只是克鲁利在床上做得太过火，他的肩膀便会发起抖，音节压榨成柔软的颤音，像是头等待安抚的绵羊。  
现在的声音却与一丝一毫的轻柔也沾不上边，克鲁利曾在刚果盆地以东见过腹部撕裂的角马，暗红的肉黏在苍白的骨头上，内脏渗进苍黄的草。食腐动物还未赶到，它的心脏也未真正停止跳动。它看着天使，声带被猎食者咬出两个血洞，然后张开了嘴巴——  
那是被逼入绝境的惨呼，疼痛与绝望与惊惶，空气震颤着，颤音从喉咙里挤压成毛骨悚然的尖号。恶魔不需要呼吸，但他的腹部剧烈起伏，像是有什么要从那里逃出来，皮肉被顶出凸起，又迅速陷下去。  
克鲁利睁大眼睛，眉头紧拧，有那么一瞬间甚至感到了不知所措。亚茨拉菲尔！他喊，雷声盖过了他的声音，更凄厉的哭叫从中漫出来，生生将他的心脏推到了咽喉。  
他把大门在身后甩上，三步并作两步将浑身冷汗的恶魔搂进 怀里，这才意识到亚茨几乎退回了原型，两只羊蹄在地板上捣出暴雨般的声响，尾巴下的绒毛与大半的后腿都是湿的，毛发纠结在一起。  
克鲁利摸了一把，手掌被染上带着腥味的深色，血迹在黑夜里是浓郁的暗紫色，连袖口都沾上了几点。  
亚茨拉菲尔，堕天使，与因果报应如影随形的黑色绵羊，游戏人间的浪荡子，他的好友兼情人，皮肤烫得仿佛融岩，泪水与汗水在圆润的脸颊上闪闪发光，眼眶深陷在鼻梁的阴影中。  
他盯着克鲁利，视线却穿了过去，好像认出了他，又像是什么也没看见。他的下唇有皲裂的纹路，血从里面渗出来，也是黑色的。“救我。救救我。”他用口型说，“发生了什么？”  
克鲁利将黑羊更深地摁进怀中，推挤盆骨时的惨叫几乎令他耳鸣了几秒。亚茨的身体线条是不似克鲁利的瘦削，柔软的弧度妥帖裹住了所有转角，这让他不得不抻直了胡乱挣扎的后蹄，摸索着尾根下松动的荐骨，另一边小臂紧紧夹住肋侧，指腹几乎攥出了凹陷，他的掌心下有一颗幼小的心跳，挣扎不息地踢打母体。  
“嘘，别停，嘘。”克鲁利将嘴唇贴上他的发尾，抿进一小片耳廓。亚茨赤裸的胸膛蹭在天使浅色的衬衫上，乳汁从透明逐渐凝出颜色，歪歪扭扭地滑到肚脐的位置，尽数变为布料上变深的水痕。  
“有个东西……”他竭力想要出声，嘶哑的声带相互摩擦出金属般的声响。  
一道闪电选择在此时劈裂夜空，细碎的枝杈蔓延向四周的房顶，窗边炸出苍白的光。  
克鲁利看见了一对小小的羊蹄，黏稠的血液从那里滴下去，直到地板聚了一小片水洼，颜色渗进木头的缝隙中。  
“……有个东西在动。”灯泡在闪电中爆出金橙的火星，吊在房屋四角的电视屏幕滋滋地打开了，蓝白色的人影晃动在雪花里。他们凑近，聚拢，黑色的瞳孔俯视下来，嘴唇抿成一条细线。  
这是活的*。  
手指在颤，在抬高。  
这是活的。  
人影癫狂起来，嘴巴疯狂地张合，画面摇晃成不稳的波形。  
这是活的，这是活的，这是活的！  
克鲁利怀里的恶魔发出痛苦的嘶吼，鲜血淋漓的羽翼裹在黏液里挤了出来，骨骼纤细得几乎透明，亮光在头顶在窗外不断地闪，天使将两片翅膀摊平在手心，依旧辨认不清是白色还是黑色。但他意识到自己并不是那么在意。  
亚茨拉菲尔不喜欢被忽略，尤其当他深陷于阵痛的时候。克鲁利用沾着血与乳汁的手去摸他的头发，他咬了他。  
食草动物的牙齿没有尖锐的弧度，但是力道很大。亚茨拉菲尔痛得几乎失去了神志，横向的瞳孔骤缩为一条线。空气中散发着新生命独有的腥味，羊角从恶魔漂白后的奶金色短发间冒出——那是纯然的黑色，坚硬的尖角上游走着古老而邪恶的花纹，精致美丽，近乎是一个警告。  
天使感到自己被刺破了，颧骨边的皮肤火辣辣的疼，眼镜也被挑到了地板上，几滴湿渍溅到了镜片。克鲁利一把攥住他后脑的卷发，五指插入纠缠的发丝，硬生生扯着向外拽，直到赤裸白净的咽喉暴露在天使的面前，喉结上下滑动着，挤出的声音都在抖。  
克鲁利凑上去，放过了黑羊柔软脆弱的脖子，只是龇出了尖如獠牙的犬齿，抵着他通红的耳廓舔上一圈，分叉的舌尖走过突突跳动的太阳穴，吮掉鼻梁上的细汗。他将膝盖抵进柔软的卷毛里，贴着战栗不止的部位往下推抵，亚茨的牙关咯咯作响，电视卡在了同一段影像上。  
这是活的，这是活的，这是活的！！  
一个湿漉漉的肉体从肉体中剖出一条生路，更多的血与泪水一同涌了出来。他们听见了雷声，闪电在屋檐边劈开，将那个血团猝然照出面目模糊的轮廓。随后响起的是尖细而嘹亮的啼哭，无词，悠长，非人，仿佛有无数的苦难与救赎要向这个世界倾诉。  
“我们有个宝宝了。”天使向恶魔宣布。  
恶魔喘息着微笑起来，他向身后摸索过去，将脐带拽到牙间咬断，然后咬嚼着咽了下去，那副模样像是在享用街角的杯子蛋糕。  
“我们有个宝宝了。”恶魔重复，用血红的双唇去吻他。从牙齿舔到上颚，舌头伸进咽喉，每一处颜色都涂满了天使的白色西装。

*"It’s alive!" 电影《弗兰克斯坦》的经典片段。（特别鸣谢亦漠漠给我灵感！）


End file.
